Conventionally known is an elastic crawler having lugs arranged on an outer circumferential surface of a main body in a manner extending in a circumferential direction between a plurality of cores arranged at a spacing in a circumferential direction of the main body (see, e.g., PTL1 (JP2010-120549A)). Such lugs have a high rigidity and excessively high spring characteristics in up-down direction, and thus are a factor of vibration occurrence. Therefore, it is known as a technique for suppressing the bending rigidity to dispose an outer circumferential concavity (recess) on the lugs (see, e.g., PTL2 (JP2011-046277A)).